


stay

by EliKat



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Pining, Snufkin returns, Staying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: Snufkin finally returns to Moomin Vallley to stay for good.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 16





	stay

Snufkin stared out the opening of his tent as the rain poured down, it was only the second week since he left Moomin Valley and yet he almost felt homesick. He didn't know when the Valley started feeling like home to him but lately it got harder and harder to leave when Fall ended and Winter began. He missed Moomintroll, MoominPappa and Moominmamma, he even missed Little My at times.

He missed the warm house that would be filled with the soft sleeping sounds of the Moomins as they hibernated for the winter, he missed the the sound of the river as it flowed through the valley but most of all he missed Moomin.

Oh his sweet Moomin who was always so sad to see him leave but understanding that was his nature, that he must journey every winter, to look for adventures and see the world, to visit his mother The Mymble and his sister Mymble's Daughter. He even sometimes happened upon Joxter and would travel with him for a few days until they split off both going a separate direction.

He didn't know this new feeling he felt for the past 2 winters but he had the strong urge to just stay in the Valley and not leave for the Winter. He ignored each time because what was he if not a wanderer, he didn't like staying in one place and yet he always had second thoughts as he traveled down the familiar beaten paths.

what if he did stay? Even for one winter, he never had before so it could be a new adventure, he would love to see the happy look on Moomintroll's face when he told he wouldn't leave. He even considered building a small cottage so that he would be warm and comfortable during the cold winters.

Snufkin violently shook himself out the little daydream and saw that the rain had stopped, he would pack up his camp and continue on to the large cottage that housed his mother and 15 of his siblings. Maybe she would know why he was suddenly feeling like this.

When he got the cottage he could see his mother and several of his siblings working in the garden, he also saw a small child wrapped up on his mother's back that looked undeniably like the Joxter and knew his father had visited The Mymble and left yet again leaving behind a gift that she didn't want but would cherish for the rest of her days.

He supposed that was why he was the way he was, seeing his father come and go each time leaving behind a child he wouldn't acknowledge until they day they were old enough to venture out on their own had caused him to never want to settle down.

"Snufkin!" A small voice startled him and he looked down to see one of his tiny sisters pulling at his trousers.

"Hello Little Mym," He said, lifting her up to sit on his hip as he walked toward the garden gate where The Mymble waited.

"Snufkin, We weren't expecting you for another week," The Mymbke said accepting his kiss on her cheek. Her eyes worried as she took in her second youngest.

"I decided to come early, mother,"

The Mymble didn't look appeased and just shooed off her children so she could have a private moment with her eldest son.

Once they were sat at her kitchen table with gear poured and at least one biscuit eaten she started the conversation.

"What is wrong, dear Snufkin?" She asked making him sigh, he knew that he would never be able to hide his conflicting feelings from his mother.

"I've been finding it hard to leave Moomin Valley every winter," he said looking down into his cup of tea.

A knowing smile graced The Mymble's lips. She knew exactly why her dear child found it so hard, it was quite easy to figure out since all he ever talked about when he came to visit was Moomin this and Moomin that.

"Oh dear one, do you not know why?"

"No Mother, it makes no sense as to why I don't want to leave the Valley."

The Mymble chuckled at her oblivious son.

"Think child, who is the one you look forward to seeing again the most?" The Mymble asked and took a sip of her tea.

Snufkin frowned down at table as he racked his brain and slowly the answer came upon him.

"Oh-" He breathed looking up at his mother with wide eyes.

The Mymble just smirked and and placed a hand on her Son's.

"Stay the night and then return to the Valley in the morning, your Moomin will be waiting for you."

Snufkin couldn't help the smile that broke across his face when he heard his mother call Moomin his. It was true and he had known it for years, even before the reluctance to leave the Valley he had known that Moomin was his and he was Moomin's. Moomin was his to keep, his to protect and most importantly, His to love.

"Little My won't let me hear the end of this," He chuckled and finished his tea. He would turn in early so he could leave for the Valley in the early morn.

Snufkin turned and waved to his mother and siblings before going down the dirt path, the sun shone brightly and the birds were singing cheerfully. Snufkin felt as if it were a good sign that he was returning a bit early to Moominvalley, after all it seemed like it would be an early spring that year.


End file.
